RobinJinx
by Elizabeth SwanTurner
Summary: Two teams, unlike in dignity In fair Jump City, where we lay our scene


Disclaimer: Don't own teen titans or Romeo and Juliet

_Authoress:_

Two teams, unlike in dignity

In fair Jump City, where we lay our scene

From an old grudge brings about mutiny

From inside each of these groups

Two doomed lovers, take there lives

To rid of their groups conflict

Now our story unfolds

In the next two hours of this fic

(Or however long it takes me to write this)

It had been a great day for the inhabitants of titan's tower. Cyborg, Speedy, Starfire and Beast Boy headed down to the movie store to grab a few films for the night. However with all there wishing they ran into the dreaded HIVE family.

Bumblebee, Gizmo, and Mammoth were in fact inside the video store where the others were headed at the moment and had just left of coarse running into them. And to put it simply in laymen's terms.

All hell broke loose

They immediately began fighting. Through the dust kicked dup from the battle you could see Cy trying to reason with Mammoth who just immediately began to fight Cyborg going on and on about how much he hated the teen Titans and that the Hive Operatives will at one pint in life destroy the Teen Titans. End of story.

The fighting continued until the police chief came along and broke it up, each team returned to their respected houses muttering bruises to not only the physical movements but also their egos.

_Later that Day_

Cyborg finally caught up with robin in the training room. On direct orders from the Justice League Cyborg had to find out what was up with robin. He had not been responding to any of their transmissions. Anything that they had sent to him was never replied to. Cyborg himself hadn't seen Robin in what seemed like a week. But here they were. Well technically robin was still using the equipment while Cyborg tried to talk to him.

"Yo robin, what's up with you lately man?" asked Cyborg as Robin continued to go at the punching bag with full fury.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been Mr. talkative"

"I've just been busy"

"Yeah, and would the name Starfire coincide with the word busy." Asked Cyborg smiling as he saw the masked hero sweat dropped.

"Cy, I've tried everything that there is and Starfire won't even look at me. All she talks about these days is Speedy this and Speedy that."

Cyborg laughed as Robin continued to attack the punching bag. Then it dawned on him the perfect idea to get the pair together. Besides it wasn't like Starfire was going out with Speedy yet.

"Hey Robin, you remember Bee?" asked Cyborg

"Uh, yeah she helped us attack Brother Blood before staying with him for more undercover work."

"Yeah, so she told me that the HIVE academy is holding another dance. This ones a Halloween dance and I think a certain Tameranian (sp?) princess might be going."

"Cy, we can't go it's not exactly like we can blend in at a dance"

"No, we can't but Robin it's a Halloween party, meaning we can go in costume. No one will recognize us. Just you me and BB"

"Fine, but I will only stay if Starfire is there deal?" Said robin sticking out his gloved hand to Cyborg who shook it. "Deal"

_HIVE Academy_

The hive headmistress walked along the hallways of the student's rooms she could hear them talking or laughing behind the closed doors. She kept on walking until she stopped at a certain suite door. She entered the suite and proceeds to knock on the third door in.

"Jinx, this is the headmistress I demand entrance. Jinx?" she said before knocking again on the door. The entrance to the suite opened as Bumblebee walked in. she nodded her head to the Headmistress before continuing to her room.

"Miss Bumblebee please wait, do you happen to know where Jinx would be,"

"Um no, but she should be in her room studying for her Algebra exam on Monday" replied Bee. No sooner had the words left Bee's mouth the door to the suite opened a third time and jinx walked in casually drinking a soda. She stooped and relayed the exact same head bowing thing that Bumblebee had done before. Getting right down to business the headmistress immediately began her spiel.

"Miss Jinx I was told by the Headmaster to inform you about the Halloween dance that is tonight."

"Yeah, I'm not going."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have a date or a costume, I'm not going"

"I must disagree with you on that matter Miss Jinx; you are going to tonight's dance as I have heard that one of your suitors will be there tonight, Master Aqualad I have heard."

Jinx suppressed a groan. For over a year the HIVE academy had been trying to socialize everyone with outsiders or goody-goodies. Whomever you were partnered up with usually you ended up marrying. And usually killing one another. Sure Aqualad was cute and all. But he just wasn't Jinx's type. She smiled however and thanked the headmaster for her help.

"Your welcome Miss Jinx I will deliver your costume later tonight." With that he headmistress left leaving Jinx to finally let out her groan sliding down on the ground. For some reason she had a bad feeling about this party, that whatever happened tonight would turn out bad.

END CHAPTER 1

So how did you like it?

Was it any good?

Read and review

Next chapter

The Party, Robin and Jinx's first meeting (a.k.a balcony scene) and marriage.


End file.
